1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing a digital image, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method, and more particularly, to an apparatus for processing a digital image and enabling a user to easily detect information about related image files, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, apparatuses for processing a digital image reproduce an image file stored in a storage medium, and display an image from the image file on a display unit. A digital photographing apparatus, as one of the apparatuses, photographs an object in a photographing mode, stores an image file of the object in a storage medium, reproduces the image file stored in the storage medium, and displays an image from the image file on a display unit.
Such a digital photographing apparatus may include a function of retouching the image when the image is displayed on the display unit. The retouched image is stored in the storage medium as a separate image file that is different from the image file corresponding to the original image. Here, when the file names of image files stored in the storage medium are, for example, XXX0012.jpg, XXX0013.jpg, XXX0014.jpg, and XXX0015.jpg, and an image of XXX0013.jpg is retouched while the image of XXX0013.jpg is displayed on the display unit, the retouched image of XXX0013.jpg is stored in the storage medium under a separate file name, for example, XXX0016.jpg, which is different from the file name of the image of XXX0013.jpg. Accordingly, when the image files stored in the storage medium are reproduced and displayed one by one on the display unit, the original image of XXX0013.jpg and the retouched image of XXX0016.jpg are not sequentially displayed on the display unit. Accordingly, a user is unable to accurately compare the original image and the retouched image.